world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fritz Messere
Fritz and Nola Messere are 2 racers that originally drove in the same car in World Race 2015: Part 2. This was their first appearance. They drove a "Chevy Caprice USA" and got a pretty stable position of 5th. They were part of the Big Ink team and their sponsor was ECNR (Empire Central Radio). World Race 2016 (Rio) World Race Series 2016 offered a new window for Fritz and Nola, who once again a year later, have paired up again. Like in their previous appearance, it is unknown who is driving the car. Regardless they claimed 15th place which wasn't too bad. During the race, they frequently troubled with Edward Dumas. Driver Gallery FRITZ.PNG dfvbfdgb.PNG|into the S-turns on Lap 2 RACECEE.PNG|Conflict with Edward World Race Series 2018: Race #1 Road America World Race Series 2018 ushers in a new era for the duo of Fritz and Nola. In this series, the two finally part ways and drive separately from each other. For the Leg 1 Race #1 of WRS 2018, Fritz drives a Dodge Shelby Omni, a limited production sports hatchback produced for Mopar and Shelby fans in 1986. He starts in 12th and in the end finishes in 13th place. This was far too low to qualify him for leg 2 of the series so he was promptly disqualified from it. Driver Gallery omn1.PNG|On the straightaway on Lap 1 corv1.PNG shelb.PNG|Fighting with Don Utlovere World Race Series 2019: Race #3 Virginia International Raceway Fritz Messere makes his sole World Race Series 2019 appearance while driving a 2014 Chevrolet SS sedan in the Leg 1 race #3 event at Virginia International Raceway (VIR). He also continues the new tradition of driving separately from Nola Messere. In fact, they are in completely separate races within WRS 2019. Fritz began the race in 14th place with a qualifying time of 3:16:15. Fritz drove rather well, managing to finish in 11th place. While this is impressive, it was unfortunately not enough to qualify him for the Leg 2 Finale race at Nurburgring. As a result, Fritz was promptly eliminated from the 2019 series. As displayed by his driver information card, Fritz's car's engine was a 415hp V8, his representative country is the USA and his gender is male. Also, it is worth noting that WRS 2019 this is the first series where Fritz and Nola Messere race not only in separate cars, but also different races within the series. Gallery wereqwqrwr.JPG|Fritz on a straight-away on Lap 1 at VIR. ergwewttert.JPG|Making turns behind Kam Suan. wetrqwtwt.JPG|Fritz on Lap 2 ewrtwertetet.JPG|Close-up Trivia *The ECNR Sponsor in 2015:Part 2 is a Direct reference to a Radio Station from the Video Game Mafia II called ‘Empire Central Radio’. *In World Race 2016 and onwards, due to the limitations of the game engines of Forza 6 and 7, whichever of the two (between Fritz and Nola Messere) may be in the passenger seat, you cannot see them. *In WRS 2019's VIR race, Fritz's Chevrolet SS is described as being a "classic" by the in-race text. This is odd considering that the SS is a car from 2014 and on top of that, it did not sell very well. Category:Racers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Chevrolet Caprice Drivers Category:Corvette Drivers Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Omni Drivers Category:Messere Racing Dynasty Category:The Big Ink Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Road America Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 VIR Category:Chevrolet SS Drivers